chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side/Enemies
This is a list of encounters that you may have in Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side. Enemies 'Chickens' Typical and most common enemy. They all have slight chance to drop three coins that will give you 30,000 points when all collected. 'Typical Chickens' These Chickens are suited in shirt with zig-zag pattern. Their attack is laying only one egg. In Epsilon Thalassus, they wear water-helmets that gives them the ability to dive in water. On certain waves, they are connected by a laser and they can be able to wear underwear from the Unlockables for 20 keys. Debuts at Wave 1. 'Pilot Chickens' Not much change in appearance to Typical Chickens, they're wearing military suits and their attack is laying two eggs. Their debut is at Wave 41. 'Metal-Suited Chickens' As their name says, they have metal suits. They're 10 times stronger than an ordinary chick (estimate) and they fire Purple Ion Shots at you, but these Chickens can't shoot up, left and right. Debuts at Wave 81. 'UFO Chickens' Saucers operated by Chickens. Attack is simple, firing an egg, but it targets your location. When destroyed, at place of it, a Typical Chicken will fly randomly until killed, and a disk will fall, crushing the Hero in made contact. Debuts at Wave 27. 'Armored Chicken' Chickens operating Armored Ships (however, unlike UFOs, they don't "come out" after destruction), and they shoot three omni-directional blue lasers. Debuts at Wave 72. 'Chicken Submarine Ships' Special Ships that Chickens also used to navigate in Epsilon Thalassus seas. It shoots a torpedo to the left, and they only made appearances on Wave 33 and 38. 'Space Chicken' Slightly bigger than normal Chickens and wear a spacesuit. It shoots three omnidirectional green beams, but they don't form an even triangle like Armored Chickens do and they fire after each other, not 3 at once. Debuts at Wave 42. 'Chicks' 'Ordinary Chicks' Normal type of chicks. They're the weakest enemies, and they can produce waste. On certain waves, they are connected by lasers. Debuts at Wave 1. UFO Chicks Saucers operated by Chicks. They will shoot two big green wastes (or Ion shots) that goes wider and wider when travels. After destruction, everything works the same as UFO Chickens, but it will spawn a Chick, not a Chicken. Debuts at Wave 11. 'Chick Gatling Gun' These Chicks entered Gatling Gun and they shoot at you few eggs (depending on wave). Debuts at Wave 22, and when destroyed there is 50% chance that power-up will fall from them. 'Frozen Chick' This type of Chicks appears only as one of Ice Cubed's Attacks (Wave 80). They are chicks frozen at cold temperature with no attacks at all, but they're slightly stronger than Ordinary Chicks. Appears at Eta Astropelecae. 'Jellyfishes' They appear as ambient animals living on Epsilon Thalassus, and they don't have attacks, just swimming. The boss is a large Pink Jellyfish with a brainwashed mind doing whatever the Chick commands it to do. 'Squids' They also live on Epsilon Thalassus, but only their tentacles are in game. On Superstar Hero, their tough skin can resist up to 10 missiles. 'Interdimensional Portals' These things only appear on certain waves, and every time at their appearance they will spawn some enemies (including Typical Chickens, Pilot Chickens within Eggs, Ordinary Chicks and UFO Chicks). It can't be destroyed until all of it's enemies died. When disappeared, it makes a sound like Barriers' disappearance. 'Black Holes' Contact with these don't kill you, but its chickens does. These appear only on Wave 8 and Wave 99 - Black Hole Skipping Waves. Meanwhile, at these waves, Typical Chickens, Ordinary Chicks and UFO Chickens will fly through them. 'Ice Asteroids' This type of asteroids appears on Eta Astropelecae, on Wave 74, Wave 79 and as one of Ice Cubed's Attacks. After destroyed, they have a chance of containing Coins. 'Eggshells' Eggshells appear on many waves. After destroyed, they will drop Coins, or also on certain waves, they spawn Enemies (Typical Chicken, Pilot Chicken, Metal-Suited Chicken, UFO Chicken, UFO Chick, and Ordinary Chick). 'Corn' Corn only appear at Wave 17, Wave 48 and one of Hen House's attacks. After destroyed, or after burnt (Wave 17 only), they will spawn popcorn of varying sizes, but all of these (no matter of size) will gain 1 Food Point. 'Barriers' It is an recurring hazard on many waves. There are 5 types of barriers, and none of them can shoot (unlike CI4). After destroyed, you will recieve elevated points. When all the enemies died, it will disappear and make a strange sound, akin to a magic disappearance kind of sound. 'Crystals' They appear on Gamma Chthon, and have a high amount of health. Like all high-health enemies/hazards, large points are rewarded upon destruction. 'Plants' Weird plants also appears on Gamma Chthon, and have "flowers" on their tops, which drop collectible "pollens" (maybe) that rewards 5000 points upon collection. 'Aliens' From CI4, the aliens return! Their attack is firing a blue beam that gets wider, but not to the extent of UFO Chicks. No enemy is spawned upon destruction of the ship, and a disk will fall down as normal. Debuts at Wave 44. Metal Eggs These enemies only appear in a few waves. They are barriers but just in the shape of an egg. Debuts at Wave 81. 'Bosses' Bosses are special chickens guarding each 10th wave of all chapters that require a minimum amount of Firepower 3. If lower than that, the game will be kind to you (lol?), giving Charity (depends). 'Military Chicken' This boss is a huge chicken, with it's wave name as Special Forces. It appears as the 2nd Boss and as the 9th Boss along with Clown Chicken. It attacks are throwing four grenades and later two knives, then it repeats. His comb is somehow green. (Maybe he is from another dimension, who knows...) Quotes when fighting this boss: "That's not a knife... THAT'S a knife!" "What a major pain!" (It's a joke because "major" is a military term) 'Party Chicken' This boss is another huge chicken, which looks like a clown that just "partied out". It appears as the 3rd Boss and as the 9th Boss along with a Military Chicken. It has only one projectile but 4 attacks: at first it is flying from right to left, and left to right, later from up to center, and then randomly, which in all of the time it produces big waste, and throws it in random direction. Quotes when fighting this boss: "Mmm... cake!" "The party's over!" 'Jellyfish' A specific type of jellyfish which is big and pink, which is the guardian of the Blade of Revolution. It appears as the 4th Boss, and it is controlled by a Chick, which is also it's weak spot. This Jellyfish can control other jellyfish, because after it's defeat, the Hero says "Rest now, Jellyfish... you're free!". It has 3 attacks: # Shooting red Ion shots to left of screen (before the fight you can get a Satellite) # Head-on which is selected randomly at - Bottom, Top or Center, and it swims to left # Spawns a few Jellyfishes will swim to the left and the Boss will spam red Ion shots 'Henperor's Apprentice' This boss is the chicken counterpart of Darth Vader (hence the appearance), and an Apprentice of the Henperor (to date, we never see him). He is the 5th Boss and possesses three attacks: # Circular Beam Forcefield # 5 Rotating Beams # Psychic Attack (changes spaceship's direction) 'Heart of Darkness' A large and strange version of the human heart that guards the Source of Power, it is the 6th Boss you will encounter in the game, and has 3 attacks: # Purple Pollen Throw (1st time it is used, a Satellite will be given) # Large Crystal Attack: Spawns a large and high-health crystal as an attempt to kill the Hero and protect the Heart # Crystal Barrage (all of the crystals used in this attack gives only 1 point on Rookie) 'Chicken Ice Golem/Ice Chicken' It's a golem made from 200 Ice Cubes. Guarding the Thingamajig of Vagueness, he is the 8th boss, and as always, spawns a satellite before the fight (on all planets but Earth). Sports 4 attacks: # Omnidirectional Lightning Strike # Spawning Frozen Chicks # Ice Asteroids (little points and no coins at all) # 6 Lightning Strikes in quick succession The attack pattern repeats from spawning Frozen Chicks 'Giant Robotic Space Crab v2.0' Revenging against the Hero, this black and upgraded menace reappears from CI4, as the 10th Boss. At 20%, 60% and upon death, a Firepower is given, and at 40% and 80%, a random present is spawned. Attacks: # Laser Shockwave (immediate use after entering) # Sun-like Fireballs (slow movement, used for 3 times before using the Laser Shockwave) 'Hen House' A Chicken fortress implanted on Earth, the Hen House/Coop is the eleventh and penultimate boss of the game, and is built by (unsurprisingly) the Chickens. The Hero must defeat it not only to stop the Chickens, but also to assemble Humanity's Greatest Fan, and ruin the Henterprise's scheme. It has four attacks: # Chick Wobble # Corn Shot # Chicken Wobble (Metal-Suited Chickens) # Blue Ion Shockwave 'Henterprise' 1st and 7th and boss you encounter in the game. It is also Final Boss. Attack pattern on the 1st and 7th, respectively: * Red Beam -> Purple Lasers -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chick Wobble (then repeats from Black Feathers) * Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chick Wobble (repeats from Black Feathers) It's final encounter has complex patterns: * Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Egg Launch -> Chicken Wobble (repeats from 1st Black Feathers, only on Phase 1 and 3) * Red Beam -> Black Feathers -> Sun Fireballs -> Chicken Wobble -> Black Feathers -> Blue Ion -> Chicken Wobble (repeats from 1st Black Feathers, only on Phase 2 and 4) * Red Beams -> Purple Lasers (Phase 5 only, then repeats from Purple Lasers, so, technically, infinite Lasers until defeat) On it's second encounter (7th chapter), it has 4 phases, but doesn't switch it attacks. Each phase has 45 thousand HP, and at 50%, it moves from the left to the right, but that has no change in difficulty. Defeating each phase drops 3 presents and a Firepower (Chapter 7 and 12), and defeating the Henterprise rewards a present and a Firepower (Chapter 1 and 7). Once at 100%, the Henterprise retreats, leaving you safe for now. In Chapter 12's case, you destroyed the Henterprise at 100%, with the game congratulating you: "Epically Awesome!". More info on its page. Gallery Armored Chicken.png|Armored Chicken|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Armored_ Darth Vader.png|Henperor's Apprentice - 5th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dart Clown Chicken-0.png|Clown Chicken|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Clown_Ch Military chicken.png|Military Chicken - 2nd and 9th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Military_ Metal-suit.png|Metal-Suited Chicken|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Met Pilot.png|Pilot Chickens|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/Fil Space chicken.png|Space Chicken|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Space_ Underwear.png|Typical Chicken in Underwear|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Un Zig-Zag.png|Typical Chickens|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File: CI5 Henterprise Hencounter.jpg|Henterprise - 1st, 7th and Final Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:CI5_Henterprise_Hen Chicki.png|Chick Gatling Gun|thumb TheCoop.png|Hen House - 11th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File: GRSCv2.png|Space Crab v2.0 - 10th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File HeartOfDarkness.png|Heart of Darkness - 6th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:HeartOfD IceChicken.png|Chicken Ice Golem - 8th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ice PinkJellyfish.png|Jellyfish - 4th Boss|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:PinkJe Chick Flying Saucer.png|UFO Chick (accidentally also Typical Chicken and Ordinary Chick)|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chick_Flying Ci5-thumb-3.jpg|Aliens, Barriers, Chicks and Chickens|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ci5- Epissonthalassus1.png|Jellyfishes|thumb|link=http://chickeninvaders.wikia.com/wiki/File:Epissontha Screenshot 2016-01-21-19-42-09-1.png Category:Bosses & Enemies